


Drabble Collection: East Meets West

by Oddport



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>East Meets West: The pairing we didn't know we needed until we all read "A Cold Day in Hell." A series of drabbles centering around Soldier and Zhanna. Currently has some mild innuendo, but that may change in future drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear Hug

There were three things in God’s chosen land of these United States of America more patriotic than Jane Doe. George Washington, apple pie and monster movies starring Raymond Burr.

In. That. Order.

And fiancee or no, there was no way he was going to lose to a Ruskie on his home turf.

East stared down West from either side of RED’s training ring. Jane could feel the weight of the Zhanna’s gaze sizing him up; see that sneaky Commie brain working out Commie calculations on how to use her height to her advantage. Wicked smiles played across two pairs of lips as they dropped into position for a moment before lurching forward.

Their bodies clashed, each trying to find a hold, but years of practice on both sides kept either from gaining the upper hand. Scuffling around the ring they locked arms, straining against each other, chests heaving with heavy pants. Jane glanced up, trying to get a read on his opponent.

Zhanna’s grin was predatory.

Jane’s heart skipped a beat as blood rushed to all the wrong parts for being in the middle of a fight.

Sensing his distraction, Zhanna stepped back. Jane stumbled forward as the solid mass of Russian he had been pushing against was suddenly gone. A flick of a foot was enough to send him to the mat with Zhanna’s full weight pinning him a moment later.

A curtain of black hair fell in front of his eyes and a husky voice caressed his ear. “ _YA vyigrayu, lyubovnik_.*”

“Smug Sputnik.” Jane grumbled as Zhanna shifted enough for him to roll onto his back.

“Adorable little man.” Zhanna dropped a kiss on the tip of Jane’s nose. The American had yet to best her in a test of strength, but she would continue to indulge him. He was, after all, willing to indulge her tests of his stamina.

 

* * *

*"I win, lover."


	2. Knit 1 Beat 2

Soldier wasn’t sure why his ears always burned when he brought the needles out. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t a long tradition of men - military men, even - passing the time this way. Those nice nurses at the hospital where he convalesced after his time in the European theater had even suggested it as a way to relax.

It had taken a little time to remember how to start, but the work went quickly after that. Sitting just outside the firing range, he was finishing off his handiwork to the soothing sounds of Demo’s new sticky bomb configurations test firing on the other side of the wall.

“Hey Solly, what'cha doin’?”

“That information is need-to-know, Short Pants!” Soldier shoved his hands behind his back as he felt an embarrassed flush crawl up the back of his neck.

“Are you… knitting?” Scout’s grin was positively shit-eating.

“My activities while on liberty are none of your concern, private.” Soldier gritted his teeth.

“Oh, you totally are!” A snicker escaped the Bostonian’s mouth before he was able to slap his hand up to stop it. “That’s so… pwecious.”

Soldier’s empty hand twitched as a light haze of red settled into his vision. At some point it found its way to his entrenching tool.

It’d do the boy good to spend some time in respawn.

* * *

Zhanna had been spending the morning in the spare bedroom, packing for her journey home. The room was bare aside from the items she had brought with her; the room had been meant for Sniper, but the Australian hadn’t set foot in since arriving at Teufort in favor of his camper. Not that Zhanna had been spending much time in there, either. Much more time on the mat with her little American.

It has been nice to spend time with Jane again. While she had enjoyed the time with Misha, there were just some things you didn’t do with your brother.

There was a knock at the door, with a familiar helmeted head following a second later. “I have been informed that Siberia is cold this time of year.”

“ _Da_.” Zhanna nodded as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Will be very cold.” She gave Jane a sly smile as she left her packing on the bed and backed him up the into the closed door. Planting a hand on either side of his head, she leaned close to his ear, “Little man want to warm Zhanna for the trip home?”

“That was indeed my plan!” Jane wore a broad grin as Zhanna found herself wrapped in something long, warm and wooly.

“You got Zhanna scarf?”

“Correction, I made scarf! 100% American wool, design and labor! Guaranteed to keep a neck warm in all conditions!”

Stepping back, Zhanna undid one wrap of the scarf to look at it. Running her fingers across the stitches, she could see that it was nothing like the fine knitting of her mother, or the practiced, utilitarian knitting of Bronislava. Bright red wool had been knit simply in a basic garter stitch. She could clearly see the changes in tension and bumps along the edges where stitches had been accidentally added in a moment of distraction, resulting in one end being slightly wider than the other.

A small cough caught her attention and she looked back at Jane. His head was slightly bowed, causing his helmet cover his eyes, and she realized that he was waiting for some type of reply.

Taking the loose end, she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him forward.

“I love it, lapochka.”


End file.
